Moonflower
The "Moonflower" also called as "Gira-Lua" is one of three unproven plants reported by "Antonio Kawhage Costa" to his Great-grandson "Pedro Kawhage". The other two plants are the "Parrot Tree" and the "Plant with Drawings". Unlike the "Parrot Tree" and the "Plant With Drawings"; Moonflower was not seen by Antonio Kawhage in person. She was reported to him by a friend who would have seen her during a trip to Mexico. Another difference from Moonflower to "Parrot Tree" and "Plant With Drawings" is that while "Parrot Tree" and "Plant With Drawings" were seen in the Brazilian Amazon, in South America; The Moonflower was seen in Mexico in North America. The plant would have been seen between the late 19th and early 20th centuries. It was apparently rare and was apparently in the process of extinction at the time. Description: First it must be made clear that Moonflower actually refers to two plants, "Moonflower type 1" and "Moonflower type 2", not just one plant; Said that; We can say that probably the most remarkable feature of these plants is the abiliity to follow the "Movement of the Moon" in the Sky. In other words, she would do the reverse of a Sunflower. Their appearance is identical to that of Sunflower; but in Moonflower Type 1 the color of the petáls is red and in the Moonflower type 2 the color of the petals is white. A curious thing is that the "Moonflower Type 1" follows the "Moon Movement" in all lunar phases except in the "new moon" phase and during total lunar eclipses partial lunar eclipses the movement follows normally. The "Moonflower Type 2" follows the "Movement of the Moon" in the four lunar phases and also during the total eclipses. The local people also said there was some relationship between the movement of the Moonflower Type 2 and the tides. Probably this difference happen because "Moonflower Type 1" just as the Sunflower is guided by light of Phototropism; while the "Moonflower Type 2" probably is guided by the gravitational force Gravitotropism. This may would explain why it follows the moon even during the "new moon" phase and during total eclipses of the moon; Moments when the moon reflects little sunlight to the earth but the gravity force is still the same Possible Explanations: There are at least three possible explanations for this plant; The first is that it's a hoax. A lie created by Antonio Kawhage, by his friend who report the Moonflower to him or other people. But his great-grandson André Pedro Kawhage does not believe in this possibility because according to him, his great-grandfather was a man who did not lie and until his last day of life would have confirmed the truth of the account. The second is that Antonio Kawhage was misled by his friend who reported the plant to him. Finally there is the possibility of being a real plant and not a lie or misidentification. In this case if this plant is really real and is not extinct, it may still be found somewhere in México. It must be made clear that the great-grandson of Antonio, André Pedro Kawhage who is the source of information about this plant has never seen this plant and therefore cannot confirm its existence. He just reported his great-grandfather Antonio's report. Antonio also dont saw this plant; he report what his friend told to him This friend is who have personally seen the plant Category:Plants Category:Plantae